Rules of Pretty Cure
by The All Real Numbers Symbol
Summary: PreCure All Stars. Welcome, Cures Peach, Pine, and Berry to Pretty Cure. Now that you are members of the world's most exclusive club, we'd like you to show you the rules of PreCure, some of which which you are already breaking.


**Rules of Pretty Cure**

* * *

**Summary: **Welcome Cures Peach, Pine, and Berry to the world's most exclusive club: Pretty Cure. Now that you are the newest Legendary Warriors, we would like to present you with the rules of Pretty Cure, which you are already breaking.

**Rating:** K

**Genre:** General

* * *

1) At least one member of the Petty Cure team must be interested in Art, Science, or Classical Music.

2) At least one member of the Pretty Cure team must have an interest in sports.

3) All human PreCures must have a hensin device shaped like a cell phone. No exceptions.

4) At least one member of the team must wear leg warmers.

5) Stockings may or may not count.

6) All members of Pretty Cure must have some type of hair ornament. You hair changing color is optional

7) At least one member of the team must wear her hair pined up on the top of her head. (Hair color changing is still optional.)

8) For shame, Fresh Pretty Cure. Up until this point, all Pretty Cures have worn gloves, not bracelets.

9) At least one member of the team must be quiet and soft-spoken.

10) This isn't exactly a rule, but we felt you need to know that "Nasty things, nasty things, fly away" is the lamest end phrase known to humanity. You might want to think about changing it.

----

Cures Peach, Pine, and Berry looked over the sheet they had been handed, containing the "Rules of Pretty Cure."

"Umm, do we need to follow these?" Cure Berry asked the yellow and blue creature who handed them the sheet.

"Of course you do, mipo. These are the rules of Pretty Cure, mepo." Mepple, his arms crossed over chest, replied.

"Mepple, what are you doing?" Cure Black asked as she hurried over, followed by the other Cures.

"Explaining to Fresh Pretty Cure the rules of Pretty Cure, mepo."

"Umm, can't that wait?" Cure Bloom asked. "The whole place is being destroyed, in case you haven't noticed."

Sure enough, giant dark creatures were filling the streets behind Pretty Cure.

"I wonder where all the monsters came from," Cure Pine mused as Cure Peach turned to Cure Black.

"Do we have to follow these rules?" Cure Peach asked as she held out the list.

Black scanned the list as Cure Bloom and Cure Dream peered at it over her shoulder. "Well, it is true that a lot of these have been followed since the first Legendary Warriors, but every group of Cures is different." The first said as she crumpled the sheet up and threw it over her shoulder, nearly hitting Dream in the eye.

"Is our end phrase really that bad?" Berry asked.

"Well, you gotta admit, 'Nasty things, nasty things, fly away is a pretty unthreatening end phrase." Cure Rouge said.

"Could we save this discussion for later?" Cure White asked.

"Perhaps we should take care of the monsters first." Shiny Luminous pointed out.

"After all, that's what Pretty Cure is for." Milky Rose spoke up.

"Alright!" Cure Black exclaimed. "Let's go!"

"Emissary of light, Cure Black!"

"Emissary of light, Cure White!"

"Sparkling life, Shiny Luminous!"

"The great golden flower, Cure Bloom!"

"The great silver wing, Cure Egret!"

"Great Power of hope, Cure Dream!"

"Red flame of passion, Cure Rouge!"

"Effervescent scent of lemon, Cure Lemonade!"

"Tranquility of the green earth, Cure Mint!"

"Blue spring of Intelligence, Cure Aqua!"

"The blue rose is the secret mark, Milky Rose!"

"Freshly-picked fresh! Cure Peach!"

"Freshly-gathered fresh! Cure Berry!"

"Freshly-grown fresh! Cure Pine!"

Then, all together, "Futari wa PreCure!!" And with that, Pretty Cure began their attack to drive the monsters out of the city.

**~ PreCure All Stars DX ~**

Coming soon (... but not soon enough.)

* * *

**T.A.R.N.S.:** Not soon enough, becuase even though it comes out in Japan this month, I have to wait for someone to sub it and put it on YouTube. (And since I'm still waiting for Yes! PreCure 5 GoGo! no one knows how long that'll take. But at least I can watch some of Fresh preCure in the meantime.)

I had to guess at Cure Pine's introduction phrase, because episode three hasn't been subbed at the time I'm writing this. I thought 'Fresh grown' would be close enough. I also had fun looking for obvious traits from all the other Cures that I could post in the rules, and , as was pointed out to me, Fresh PreCure really does have a lame end phrase. I like Fresh Pretty Cure, but still.

For now, I am going to lodge this under "Futari wa Pretty Cure", though it may later be moved to "Yes! Pretty Cure 5" or anime X-overs. Really, I don't know why they don't have just one section for the Pretty Cure sagas, but whatever. Anyway, please read and review. Thank you!

-----------------------------

**4-14-09 EDIT!**

Okay, first off, Joan: Thank you for pointing out that I had Mepple and Mipple confused. It doesn't help that thier names are one letter apart, but I've fixed this now.

Second: Fresh Pretty Cure: I've gotten two reviews now about this, and I'm getting kind of annoyed. Yes, Fresh pretty Cure is a new, different series, but that's the point of the story. Yes! 5 was different from Splash Star which was also different from the original Futari wa/Max Heart, but they all had elements that carried over from the original. For example, everyone in Max Heart and Splash Star wore leg warmers, and Dream and Rouge from Yes! 5 also wore leg warmers, but no one in Fresh wears leg warmers. Black, Rouge, and Bloom all had an interest in sports (albeit different sports,) but no one from Fresh has an interest in sports. (No, Berry does not have an interest in sports, unless I haven't seen that episode yet. Berry wants to be a model. Remember episode 2?) But, like Cure Black said in the story, "Every group of Cures is different." Okay? I don't know if it's good that Toei is breaking out of the box or not, but I had fun picking out difference between Fresh PreCure and the other PreCure seasons for this story.


End file.
